


Good Wolf, Best Friend

by RiYuYami



Series: Pulling Strings [15]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Best friends no matter what, Gen, prequel for the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: Who was it that set the objects around the studio for Henry to find? Who was it that left behind Wally’s tape for Henry to know what to do?A little ink demon tells me that a musical wolf might have played a part in this puzzle game.





	Good Wolf, Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's your ol' pal John here, with a little message. I have one last final to do, and it's a paper, so I will be focused on working on that over the next few days. However, I will also be working on a chapter fic for this series for the holidays (by which I mean it's a Christmas story) that will take place post-escape. So yes, it will have some spoilers, but I refuse to reveal EVERYTHING, especially something huge that will happen later in the story between Henry and Bendy. You don't have to read it, it won't give you clues to everything that I have planned so far, but it's got some minor spoilers (and I suppose a big one, if you consider what the characters are doing after escaping to be a spoiler...).
> 
> So expect a small chapter fic from me in the coming weeks. It will be the only post-escape story that I will post before the release of chapter four.
> 
> Anyway, time for a moment between Bendy and Boris before chapter one.
> 
> Connected to One Problem at a Time, as it references some of the contents of this fic.
> 
> On with the fic!
> 
> (Ten points if you can figure out what the title is referencing)

Boris tapped his knuckles against the pipes, trying to hear a response. He knocked in a certain pattern, pausing, trying to hear for anything.

He frowned when he got nothing, moving onto another section of hallway, repeating the same action. His ears twitched when he heard a response to his left, from a pipe a bit further down the hall. The song was a certain little tune, that Boris would start with a few knocks to a beat, and he’d get a response in the form of a whistle, that let him know his friend was near.

He smiled when he heard the whistle and approached the correct pipe. “Bendy?” He asked, looking up at the black tube.

 **“Hey Boris.”** Came the reply, from a voice that sounded somewhat like it use to, but still damaged, raspy, distorted. Still though, it was Bendy in the pipe, and he sounded happy to hear from Boris. **“Any news for me?”**

“I’ve got ya some very interestin’ news. But I gots ta be careful about it…” The wolf glanced around carefully, his ears twitching for any noises. “Mr. Drew will be awful mad if he knows I told ya dis…”

 **“Tell me anyway.”** Bendy replied. **“What did ya find out?”**

Boris gulped, taking one last look around before standing on his toes to speak to the pipe a bit better. “I found out dat Mr. Drew sent out a letter.”

**“A letter?”**

“Yep, to Henry!”

There was a pause from Bendy, before a bit of laughter came from the pipes. **“Henry? Dat guy? The first person to abandoned this place…?”**

Boris’ ears folded against his head, his hands clasped behind his back, fidgeting. Boris had been told by Joey that Henry had abandoned everyone years ago, just up and left one day, and he knew that it had broken Bendy’s heart for his creator, someone he had thought of as a friend on the outside, had hurt him in the worst way for a cartoon. To be abandoned and forgotten by the creator…

But Boris always found something fishy about that story. From what he had heard from the other staff members, no one loved the studio more than Henry. No one loved Bendy more than Henry, and he was always so happy and passionate about drawing, creating. Joey always sounded bitter and angry when he spoke of Henry, which was rare, and would stop Bendy from asking about the guy.

Unknown to Bendy, the cartoon wolf knew that Bendy, despite how much he seemed to hate the guy, still held onto a tiny shard of hope that Henry left for a different reason outside of hating the studio. But Bendy would never admit to it, he was holding onto his anger just as he was holding onto the rage he felt for Joey for trapping him in the pipes, turning him into…

Well… a monster…

 **“Do you think he’ll come?”** The quiet, nearly scared, slightly hopeful voice of Bendy caught Boris’ attention, making him frown.

“Oh, Bendy, I’m sure he will. All da other creators did.”

 **“Then they died, or worse.”** Bendy hissed.

“I-I know… but I’m sure… things’ll be different!”

It was quiet for a pause, then Bendy spoke up again. **“How’d ya find out?”**

Boris let out a sigh, putting his hands into his pockets, gently scuffing his shoe against the floor. “I ran into Mr. Drew, by total accident! I-I haven’t seen da fella in so long, was a shock! I asked him what was goin’ on, he said he had ta mail a letter! An’ I saw Henry’s name on it! Mr. Drew told me not ta say a word about it to ya, but I can’t keep things like dat from mah best pal.”

A weird, happy purr came from Bendy, almost like a growl actually, but Boris knew it was a happy sound. **“Thank ya, Boris. Uhh… could you… do me a favor?”**

“Sure, Bendy, anythin’!”

**“The totems… I know Joey’s got ‘em scattered about… to taunt me. We both know dat Toons can’t operate the machine, but humans can. Do you think…”**

“Ya want Henry ta do it?”

It was quiet again, and Boris heard a sigh. “ **I want out, I’m not… I ain’t doin’ too well in the pipes anymore, I feel really weak an’ stuff, it’s been off too long… can ya help me out? Help set me free? I promise I won’t hurt ya, ya know I’d never hurt a friend, ever.”**

“B-but Bendy… what’ll happen when you get out? Whatcha gonna do?” He could trust Bendy to never hurt him, but Henry...? What would he do to Henry?

 **“Gonna…”** He paused, then continued moments later, **“I’m gonna play a game wit’ Henry.”**

Boris blinked, his ears perking up. “A game? Why?”

 **“I wanna have some fun with Henry, it’s been so long.”** There seemed to be some sort of joy to Bendy’s words, Boris could tell he was smiling.

This made Boris smile as well, oh! All Bendy wanted to do was play? Maybe… maybe being in the pipes for so long was allowing his body and mind return to normal? Sure, he still sounded bad, but maybe after he got out, he’d be normal again?

He chuckled and nodded. “Sure, I can help ya out! I’d do it anyway, cause I miss ya, pal!”

**“I miss ya too, buddy. Now, I can see where some of them objects are, in different areas of the studio. I wantcha ta find ‘em, an’ scatter ‘em again, just in case Joey comes in. It’ll be part of the game!”**

“Want me to tell Henry what ta do?”

**“Uhh… no, actually. I’d rather you set up Wally’s tape, ya know the one, where he’s complainin’ about the totems? Set dat up for Henry! It’ll be fun for him to hear an old voice, yeah? An’ for you, I wantcha to hide! We’ll come meet ya after me and Henry have a li’l alone time together!”**

“Are we gonna play hide ‘n seek?”

There was a laugh, an actual, honest-to-god laugh from Bendy. And that made Boris feel even happier.

**“Sure! I wantcha to find the best hidin’ spot ya can! Do ya have one?”**

“Of course! It’s how I hide from all dem monsters an’ stuff here!”

**“Great! Go find the totems, I’ll have mah ‘eyes’ help ya!”**

“You got it, Bendy!” Boris gave a salute to the pipe before walking off, happy to know that Bendy was acting much more like his old self than he had in so long! Maybe things were looking up for this old studio after all!

Bendy heard the footsteps of his best friend getting quieter and quieter before he could no longer hear them. The Ink Demon grinned as he chuckled, shifting through the ink to move along the pipes. Oh Boris, you sweet, lovable fool, how easy is it to get you to help with this… game. Though, yes, Bendy wasn't doing well in the pipes, he really wasn't well, he did need Boris to help Henry let him out. For more than just him feeling better...

He just hoped that Boris wouldn’t get too involved, he didn’t want to lose him. He’s lost other Borises in the past, ones he knew, that were nice to him, but were killed by monsters here. This Boris? This was a special Boris, Bendy’s Boris, the one who treated him the same as he always did, even though Bendy knew Boris was scared of him.

He was ‘perfect’, as Joey put it, and even Bendy had to agree. All Borises were good, but this one was perfect.

And Bendy would do anything for him, just as Boris would do anything for him in return. He really hoped his friend would be okay, stay in hiding, until Bendy was done ‘playing’ with Henry and Joey.

He’d just have to wait and see, but for now, he needed to help the wolf find the six objects they’d need to play with.

Such a good wolf, Bendy's best friend.

END

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short, but I wanted to establish that Bendy and Boris are friends still, but Boris doesn’t know how badly Bendy had changed since he last saw him. Bendy was in a pretty bad shape the last time he had seen him, most of his face was covered in ink, his body was very off-model, his voice was messed up… but now? Bendy is basically “Bendy”, despite Boris’ hope that he returned to normal.
> 
> Sorry, Boris, not right now, that might come later…
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to comment and kudos!


End file.
